doctorwhofandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Tournevis sonique
Le tournevis sonique - parfois appelé sonde sonique ou même juste "le sonique" était un instrument très polyvalent souvent utilisé par le Docteur. Il en posséda plusieurs versions de fonctionnalités et d'esthétiques différentes. La série Classique Le tournevis Sonique apparaît avec le Second Docteur dans ''Fury from the Deep'' (saison 5-1968). Et il sert à de multiples choses pas vraiment expliquées : *à détecter des radiations (dans l'épisode The Three Doctors) *à faire exploser des mines à distance, dans The Sea Devils *comme « lance sonique miniature », dans Robot Mais le Docteur n'est pas l'unique personne a posséder un tournevis sonique, Romana s'en est fabriqué un que l'on peut voir dans ''City of the Death'' (le Docteur a même voulu l'échanger avec le sien dans l'épisode ''Horns of Nimon''). Mais le tournevis a été retiré de la série en 1982, détruit par un Terileptil. En fait, cette destruction a été exécutée sur ordre du producteur, qui trouvait que le tournevis sonique était trop utilisé par les scénaristes afin de sortir le Docteur de toutes les situations. Jusqu'à la fin de la série classique en 1989, il n'y eut plus de tournevis sonique. Il réapparut dans le téléfilm de 1996 ''Le Seigneur du Temps''. Dans ce téléfilm, le design de l'ancien tournevis a été repris, mais il pouvait se développer quand on s'en servait et se refermer une fois son utilisation terminée. Dans l'épisode spécial ''Time Crash'', le Dixième Docteur se moque d'ailleurs du Cinquième Docteur, en proclamant que ce dernier préfère sauver l'univers avec une bouilloire et une ficelle plutôt qu'avec un tournevis sonique. La Série reprend (2005) En 2005, un tout nouveau tournevis, avec un nouveau design, ainsi qu'une lumière bleue et un nouvel effet sonore a fait son apparition. Il semble faire partie du même ensemble que la nouvelle console du TARDIS, avec une partie qui se télescope, tout comme la colonne centrale du TARDIS. En opposition à la raison de la suppression de l'ancien, ce nouveau tournevis semble posséder encore plus de fonctionnalités. Quelques-unes de ces nouvelles fonctions sont, entre autres : * Réparer un manipulateur de Vortex cassé depuis des siècles (''The Doctor Dances'') * Désactiver une arme Auton (''Rose'') * Détecter et recevoir des signaux * Intercepter des téléportations * Désactiver des fonctions du TARDIS à distance * Brûler et couper toutes sortes de substances *Amplifier le son, afin de mettre dans l'incapacité un ennemi * Amplifier la puissance d'un appareil de radiographie au-delà de ses capacités normales (''Smith and Jones'') * Teindre les verres des lunettes pour les transformer en lunettes de soleil (''Planet of the Dead'') * Servir de microphone à condition d'être relié à un amplificateur audio comme dans (''A Christmas Carol'' ; ''The God Complex'') Contrairement à l'ancienne série, le Docteur déclare dans ''Doomsday'' que son tournevis sonique ne peut pas tuer, blesser, ou estropier. Pourtant, dans différents épisodes, il le brandit de façon menaçante, et va même jusqu'à détruire un ennemi. Cependant, même dans ces moments, il ne s'agit que d'ennemis robotiques, ou d'armes. Autre différence : dans plusieurs épisodes, le Docteur se retrouve coincé puisque son tournevis ne peut pas ouvrir certaines portes. En fait, le tournevis sonique ne peut pas ouvrir ou désenclencher des portes ou des connexions scellées (comme des bidons ou des câbles informatiques, par exemple). On peut aussi remarquer que dans l'épisode ''Silence in the Library'' le Docteur ne peut pas ouvrir une porte avec son tournevis car celle-ci est en bois. Au départ, l'accessoire utilisé pour tourner en 2005 était très fragile. Sa déclinaison en jouets était un peu plus grande, mais beaucoup plus solide. L'équipe de production de la série fut tellement impressionnée qu'ils basèrent le tournevis utilisé en 2006 sur des moulages du jouet. Depuis 2006, le tournevis fait donc 7 pouces de long, contre 5.75 en 2005. En 2010, la nouvelle saison, avec le nouveau docteur (Matt Smith, remplaçant David Tennant) a un nouveau tournevis sonique suite à l'endommagement de l'ancien, qui a fini par "griller". La lumière générée est maintenant verte. On apprend dans l'épisode ''Night Terrors'' que le nouveau tournevis sonique pourrait fonctionner sur le bois mais que le Docteur ne l'a pas encore fait améliorer. Notes Le Docteur a créé un tournevis sonique qu'il a donné à River Song pour la sauver dans ''Forest of the Dead''. Dans le livre ''Alien Bodies'', le Seigneur du Temps Homunculette a une clef à molette sonique. Le Sixième Docteur utilise une lance sonique dans l'épisode ''Attack of the Cybermen''. En 2005, Capitaine Jack Harkness utilise un « blaster sonique » dans l'épisode ''The Empty Child''. Par la suite, dans la série ''Torchwood'', on le verra utiliser une sorte de tournevis sonique émettant une lumière verte. Dans ''The Sarah Jane Adventures'', Sarah Jane Smith utilise un « rouge à lèvres sonique », laissé dans K-9 par le Dixième Docteur dans l'épisode ''School Reunion''. Ses fonctionnalités sont semblables à celles du tournevis. Dans l'épisode ''The Sound of Drums'', le Maître utilise un tournevis laser, qui peut tuer aussi bien que vieillir sa cible. Ce tournevis a aussi un contrôle isomorphique, ce qui signifie que seul le Maître peut l'utiliser. Dans l'épisode ''Partners in Crime'', Miss Foster utilise un stylo sonique. Après le lui avoir subtilisé, le Docteur l'oppose à son tournevis, ce qui déclenche une attaque sonore. Amy Pond en a créé un dans ''The Girl Who Waited'', mais on ne sait pas comment. es:Destornillador Sónico en:Sonic screwdriver Catégorie:Appareils soniques Catégorie:Instruments du Docteur